Captain Bonehead
"He is as mercifull as Davy Jones" "Maxed pirates coward amoung Capt. Boneheads shadows" "A pirate who defends like Jack Sparrow, and attacks like the undead" 'Captain Bonehead'. A name pirates make fun of, but fear. Pirates are usally never afraid, but they would have felt it atleast once if they've ever met Captain Bonehead. The story of Captain Jack Bonehead is a long one, but it will fill you with excitment, suspense, and the feeling of bravery. You will read his birth, his cursed childhood, his time as a pirate, and even when he was a member of the EITC! flexing.JPG|Look at that muscle... sword123.JPG|Dont you dare mess with me. my ship.JPG|My War Galleon, the Yellow King jail.JPG|I hate this place. roger and i.JPG|Roger and I. rum1.JPG|Guess I had a little too much rum, eh? stare.JPG|I dispise you. Just kidding...but seriously. Childhood Captain Bonehead was born to the name of Jack Smasho. He was born on Ravens Cove, to Foulberto Smasho. Jack to this day still does not know who his mother, but he knows that she had left Ravens Cove. Foulberto wasnt a ghost when he raised Jack, he was actually a young strong man. Jack never knew that Foulberto was a pirate, until Jack saw Foulberto raid Port Royal. Jack asked his father to teach him everything he knew, and his father did. For years, Jack trained, day and night. And after 5 years of non-stop cutlass, pistol, and voodoo, everything changed. Late one night, Jack awaoke to a loud sound. The sound of a ship. He heard the dinghy's splash into the water, followed by a loud cackle. Jack folowed behind his father, and watched him while hiding on the other side of a barrel. Jack witnessed Foulberto discussing with El Patron to join his crew, and he immediatly joined. His heart broke while he heard his father say "Forget my son. Let him rot". Tears ran down Jacks face, and he knew from that time on he would show his father. As Foulberto left on the ship, El Patron stared at Jack and said: "I win, Bonehead" A New Beginning Jack was at young age, but had the talent of an entire crew. He was powered by the wanting to destroy El Patron, and all undead beings. But he didn't know survival well. The island was dead, and their wasnt another person in sight. That was until in just a month of starvation, Jack spotted the pirate sail. It triggered his memory to seeing El Patron's pirate sail, with his father taking off. And El Patron's cursed voice, saying "I win, Bonehead". Bonehead! If he says I'm Bonehead then I guess I shall be. But I will make that name full of respect. Jack was first met by Jack Sparrow, who did nothing but a wink, and handed Jack a whole bottle of rum. Followed by him was Tia Dalma. Tia looked at Jack and said. "Come with me, Bonehead". "How do you know my name?" Jack thought. He ran Tia, who, even though was a gypsy, walked really fast. Maybe I should put levetated fast. She took Jack into an empty cave (That would later be known as the Cave of Lost Souls), and said: "Your father soon will be cursed here forever. When he does, you must stop him, and all ghosts of the undead. You are the chosen one. I would know". "Did she just smile? No, I've heard of her, shes a very serious legendary women". Jack thought. "You will need this". She tossed Bonehead a bottle with a gigantic ship in it, and a voodoo doll. "You shall now be known as Captain Jack Bonehead, lord of bravery." And with that, she dissapeared. Jack felt the feeling of self confidence, and a huge warmth of bravery and proudness. But that a was gone when he heard a loud boom, that made the whole cave shake. First Battle Captain Bonehead raced out, trying to excape the upcoming flooding of the cave, that was just inches away from rupturing. He jumped out at the last second, with the whole cave sink into the ground. He was met with fire, all around. But that wasnt the worst part. There were undead skeletons everywhere! He grabbed for hjis pistol, but it was knocked out of his hand by an Undead Captain. He swung out his sword, and flipped in the air, over the skeletons head, and stabbed it in the back. He then then through his sword like a boomarang, and it cut through ten of the undead. He then jumped in the air, this time, jumping ontop of a huge group of skeletons. Suicide, pirates my say. But not for Bonehead. While falling to the ground, he was twirling in the air, sticking his knife out. It cut through them all, and they fell to the ground. All of the undead retreated, and Captain Bonehead was met with faces of shock. "What?" he said unknowningly. "What ''is right, mate, ''what did you just do?" Jack Sparrow walked to Captain Bonehead. "And why are you using a crude cutlass like that, you should be using our finest weaponary!" Will Turner exclaimed. "Escpecially with extrodainary skills like that!" "I told you he was the choosen one!" Tia Dalma whispered to Jack Sparrow. And all Jack Sparrow said was: "I think he needs a beard" Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories